


I'm glad you're evil too

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, One Shot, but like waljom needs to be a thing, come to the dark side we have cookies, late night existential crisis, post Jirard-route, team rocket motto reciting, the shipping is kinda minor, things get pretty meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Wallid has a late night revelation and invites Jimmy to join him. Or rather bribes him to join him with cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I came to the revelation that Jimmy and Wallid would make a very cute couple. I also came to the revelation that narratively, they serve an interesting role. Mix it together and you have this little disaster. Thank you, keep in mind that this in no way is supposed to reflect on anything but the Asagao characters, and enjoy~!

“Come to the roof”, he said. “It’ll be fun”, he said.

 

Or rather texted. In the middle of the night. Jimmy wouldn’t have come if Wallid hadn’t added one last little bit to that: “I have cookies”.

 

And quite honestly, there was next to nothing that could keep him from cookies. Not school rules, not logic, not even pure spite that Wallid had woken him up at like, midnight.

 

So he came to the roof, armed with nothing more than a blanket and his phone. He didn’t expect it to be “fun”, but he did expect it would be a Typical Hidden Block-flavored Escapade. The kind of thing that made an interesting story, if nothing else.

 

That idea dropped out of his head the second he saw Wallid’s face, because boy did he look like a wreck. Well, a lowkey wreck. The “I haven’t slept in a day” kind not the “I haven’t slept in a week” kind. Pretty drained, unenthused, just generally unWallidlike.

 

He decided to cut to the chase with a tactful question: “Okay, do I need to kick someone’s ass or do you just need a hug or what?”

 

Tactful. Sure. That was real tactful. But still, Wallid shrugged and gave a weak laugh. “I don’t know, a hug, maybe. I’m just… look, I’m gonna sound crazy, but hear me out.”

 

Jimmy sat on the ground and looked up at the dork. To be fair, whatever it was, he probably owed Wallid for listening to him ramble about Skyfrost Valley for an hour the other day. “Okay, I’m listening.”

 

“You know Hana? That weird girl who joined Normal Boots?”

 

Letting out a sigh, he started to dread where this was going. “Look, you’re way too good for her, don’t settle for anyone less than a frickin’ princess.”

 

Wallid’s eyebrows shot up in obvious shock. “No, no, she’s not- I don’t like her. Like, at all.”

 

“Okay…” Now he was starting to less dread and more just wonder about where this was heading.

 

“And you know all that stuff people say about people with pink hair?”, Wallid continued, pacing back and forth as he talked. “Like, how they seem to have weird stuff happen to them? And the world practically revolves around them?”

 

Oh. Conspiracy theories. “Were you talking to that guy from the science club again? That Mat-whatever guy?”

 

“No, not him, it was a website.” He should have guessed.

 

He let out another sigh. “Please stop reading those before bed, Wal. That’s really never a good idea.”

 

“I know, I read it this morning, and it won’t get out of my head!”, Wallid exclaimed way too loudly for how late it was. “Like, but, I don’t like Hana, right? I kinda hate her!”

 

“Honestly, I do too,” Jimmy admitted. “I mean, I thought it would be more fun to see Ian get his ass handed to him at the tournament, at least, but it was just sorta, well, unsatisfying.”

 

Wallid looked straight at him for a minute before chuckling. “I kinda have to agree there, but that’s beside the point.”

 

“So, we don’t like the new girl, and she might have some reality-altering powers. So what?”

 

As he took a deep breath, Wallid slowly sat down in front of him. “So, she’s the heroine of this story. We don’t like her. We aren’t exactly nice to her. We accidentally bribed her with a counterfeit Princess Pumpernickel. We’re part of the rival team. What does that make us?”

 

Jimmy struggled to see how that all fit together and shook his head. “I… don’t know.”

 

“It makes us the bad guys, Jimmy.”

 

And then the pieces clicked together. He was literally one of those mean girls in a teenage drama movie. One of the rival club members in those supernatural school animes. One of the non-love interest but still problem-causing characters in a dating sim. No… The truth was even worse than that.

 

“Oh god…”, he muttered, head in hands. “We’re Gary Oak!”

 

Wallid laughed. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

 

For a moment, Jimmy just found himself staring at the rooftop. He was the bad guy. How was he supposed to feel about that? Was this supposed to be his Heel-Face Turn? Or was he supposed to embrace the dark?

 

No, how did he feel about it? Kind of… nothing, actually. He looked back up at Wallid, who seemed to have been watching him with curiosity.

 

“Okay, then. So?”

 

Again, Wallid looked horribly shocked. “So what?”

 

“So we’re evil,” he stated flatly. “Or at least evil to her. What does that change?”

 

It took too long for Wallid’s eyes to light up, like the gears in his brain were clicking together and processing the information. “Well… nothing, I guess. It’s just weird.”

 

Jimmy shrugged. “Yeah, so? We’re evil, but I mean, you know what they say-”

 

“The dark side has cookies?”, Wallid offered, pulling a box of Chips Wahey from- well, from somewhere, it was too dark to see where, exactly.

 

But either way, he felt like he had just seen Wallid’s mind fall back together after having been blown to pieces. “Exactly,” he half-chuckled while pulling two of the cookies out.

 

They kept sitting together for a moment, until Wallid muttered something under his breath that he barely caught: “You know, I’m glad you’re evil too.”

 

“I know, right!”, Jimmy replied, quite a bit louder. Shoving the second cookie into his mouth, he reached for Wallid’s hand. “We’re gonna be the most evil assholes this story’s ever seen. I mean, those Normal Boots better prepare for trouble." As he realized what he said, he added "and make it double."

 

The rest of the color seemed to return to Wallid’s face, as did a smile. “We’ll protect the world from devastation.”

 

“We’ll unite all peoples within our nation,” Jimmy added with a smirk.

 

Actual laughter. Wallid seemed a hell of a lot more Wallidy. “You’re the actual best, you know that, right?”

 

That was probably supposed to be something more sincere, but Jimmy was a little too tired for any more deep thought. Feelings could wait, they had cookies to eat. “That’s not the next line! You start a motto, you finish it!”

 

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

  
“To extend our reach to the stars above!”


End file.
